


Pelf - Bishop Entanglement Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1213]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 17:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: The suspicion about the lawyers grow and Balboa's team takes the case. Bishop tries to get Tony and Gibbs to talk.





	Pelf - Bishop Entanglement Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 08/26/2002 for the word [pelf](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/08/26/pelf).
> 
> pelf  
> Money; riches; gain; -- generally conveying the idea of something ill-gotten.
> 
> This is the sequel to [Acuity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341640), [Predilection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12487036), [Enjoin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649236), [Discrete](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747546), [Bombinate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793305), [Galumph](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866130), [Abominate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951171), [Detritus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13406049), [Ineluctable - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450308), [Peccadillo - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788108), [Logorrhea - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801218), [Taciturn - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869633), [Quondam - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275887), [Polyglot - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237582), [Subterfuge - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15601836), [Purblind - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647538), [Ameliorate - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010231), [Exacerbate - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046231), [Appurtenance - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682863), and [Intransigent - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809493). 
> 
> **Prompt:**  
> 
> Bishop and Tony announce that they are engaged to be married, much to everyone's surprise. However, Gibbs is enraged. Why could that be?
> 
> ps - there is no DiNozzo/Bishop tag that exists so it refused to let me put it in the Relationships section. but I meant to do it.
> 
>  **End Prompt**  
> 
> P.S. I'm expecting to have this series mostly finished in January, but most of the updates will be for Pregnant FBI agent before I start focusing on this series.

As Tony and Bishop waited for Balboa, McGee continued probing into Fanny Pru’s background. Well into everything about Fanny Pru. Despite the team being pulled off the case, McGee was still working it under Balboa’s lead. 

Gibbs couldn’t transfer teams like that or he might be working it as well. Actually, McGee wouldn’t put it past Gibbs to still be working the case unofficially. However, McGee was the only one from the MCRT officially allowed to work the case.

What McGee was finding on Fanny Pru was pretty suspicious for more than just their case in all reality. For an inheritance lawyer, her deposits were irregular at best. If she was on retainer for someone like the Paddington’s there was no evidence of it in her bank account. Her deposits were relatively regular, but the amounts were all over the place.

Which maybe this was normal for a lawyer, but McGee would have expected less variation. Beyond suspicious about the lawyers, now, he started looking into Harold Pride’s accounts too. Harold’s account by comparison was clean, too clean. 

That made McGee dig deeper which is when he found the offshore bank accounts and the evidence of pelf. He couldn’t trace all of the deposits, but there was a disturbing coincidence between bank and jewelry heists and money appearing in Fanny Pru’s account and this offshore account linked to Harold Pride. McGee quickly highlighted the pertinent bits of information and sent them to Balboa and the rest of the team, so that they could dig even deeper into the non financial areas of Fanny Pru and Harold Pride’s life.

Balboa, however, was staring at Ellie and Tony’s yard with a grimace. He’d brought his team with him and they’d dug around the hole Tony had found. Whoever had done this had been trying to make it look like Tony and Ellie were serial killers.

It wasn’t as simple as a single dead body buried in their yard. No, it was a literal mess of bones. It was impossible that all the bones came from the same person and honestly Balboa wasn’t even sure that all the bones were human.

Gibbs had decided to hitch a ride with Balboa’s team, despite being taken off the case. Balboa didn’t care. He trusted Gibbs, but after arriving Gibbs, Tony, and Bishop had all vanished into the house. 

Balboa was sure they were watching from the house. He couldn’t help wondering what else the day had in store for them. Vance had been pissed when he ordered Balboa to take over from Gibbs, which never meant anything good.

He preferred to be a go with the flow kind of guy and let most things roll off his back. It took a lot to get him angry, but this case had the makings of disaster written all over it. He wished he could hand the case back to the MCRT, but that wasn’t an option.

Finally, his team got all the bones put into evidence bags and they were ready to leave. Balboa headed towards Tony’s house to see if Gibbs wanted a ride back or if Tony and Ellie would take care of it. He also wanted to pick the MCRT’s minds for who they suspected and their statements.

Inside the house, Balboa found the other three systematically going through each room. “Was something touched in here?”

Tony glanced up at Balboa, “We don’t think so, but we’re checking for sure.”

“Right. What can you tell me about what happened?”

Tony started to describe the case and how they’d discovered Fanny Pru’s involvement. They’d tracked her to Tony’s house and found the hole dug there. Tony assumed she was trying to frame them, but her motives were not clear to him.

Balboa nodded and turned to Bishop who told a very similar story. Gibbs just grunted and told about the interviews and ordering Bishop and Tony to pick up Fanny Pru. Balboa finished scribbling down his notes and asked, “Is there anything else I should be aware of?”

Tony glanced between Bishop and Gibbs before shaking his head. The others also nodded and Balboa left with the feeling that they were keeping something secret from him. 

Tony turned back to Bishop and Gibbs after Balboa left, “Now, where were we?”

“You were explaining why you thought Gibbs wasn’t into you,” Bishop offered.

Tony turned a glare onto her. “No, I’m pretty sure that’s not what I was doing.”

“Well you should have been,” Bishop glared back and crossed her arms, huffing.

Gibbs turned his own stare on Bishop, “Just because we’re off the case doesn’t mean we can rest on our laurels and chit chat, now.”

Bishop transferred her gaze to Gibbs, “You and Tony need to get on the same page, though.”

“Later,” Gibbs grunted.

Bishop sighed. 

“It’s ok, Bishop. I know he’s more into you than me.”

“Argh!” Bishop yelled, pulling at her hair before turning and storming out of the house.

Tony exchanged confused glances with Gibbs. “What’s with her?”

Gibbs just shrugged as the two followed after Bishop and they all climbed into the vehicle and headed back to NCIS headquarters.

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I do not currently have a discord dedicated to my stories. If anyone would be interested in joining a group chat server that is focused on my stories please comment below. Also, if you would like such a thing what kind of things would you like to know about? Please share those with me.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
